Albus Potter y la ira del Clan
by Rokuna
Summary: Albus irá por primera vez a Hogwarts, con la compañía de su hermano mayor, James, y varios de sus primos. Pero no todo era tan fácil... ¿qué pasará cuando alguien de su grupo de amigos se vea envuelto en problemas que involucran ciertas criaturas peligrosas? ¿Podrán hacer algo para ayudar? Pésimo summary, lo sé.
1. Familia

Capítulo 1 — Familia

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales… Esperen, esperen. Esta historia ya ocurrió. El señor y la señora Dursley ya no vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Es más, ninguno de ellos va a ser parte de esta historia, es sólo que fue allí dónde se inició, 36 años atrás.

Entonces, retomemos el asunto: Harry y Ginny Potter, que vivían en el número 16 de Mahogany Ridge en el Valle de Godric, estaban orgullosos de decir que nunca habían sido más felices. Tenían su propio hogar y tres maravillosos hijos. Y además de ello, eran una de las parejas más célebres de toda la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, esa no era la razón por la que, aquél día de junio, se habían levantado de tan buen humor. No. La razón de que ambos estuvieran tan alegres aquel día era debido a que su hijo mayor regresaría a casa luego de pasar su primer año en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y es que lo extrañaban demasiado.

Sus dos hijos menores, Albus y Lily también extrañaban a su hermano mayor, aunque lo expresaran de dos formas muy diferentes. Lily, quien solía ser más expresiva, decía que faltaba un payaso en casa. Y es que James Potter llevaba con orgullo el nombre de su abuelo, y era extremadamente parecido a él, también. En cambio Albus, a quien James solía fastidiar demasiado a menudo, no opinaba sobre el asunto, aunque todos se daban cuenta de que necesitaba con quien conversar de quidditch, ya que a la pequeña Lily no parecía entusiasmarle mucho el deporte.

Se sentaron a la mesa y compartieron el desayuno que preparó Harry, quien simplemente tenía la costumbre de preparar el desayuno muy arraigada desde que vivía con los Dursley; y no se le había quitado con los años. Y la verdad es que nadie se podía quejar, porque en realidad eran pocas las veces en las que en verdad podía prepararles el desayuno, ya que normalmente se levantaba antes que todos para ir a trabajar. Tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo y al finalizar Ginny les ordenó a Albus y Lily que recogieran los platos.

—Pero mamá… ¿no sería más fácil que usaras magia para eso y así no lo tuviéramos que hacer nosotros?—se quejó Lily. Albus sólo rodó los ojos. No se podía discutir con su madre… no había forma de ganar, aunque la única que todavía lo intentaba era Lily.

—No, porque son las reglas de la casa—respondió su madre sin perder el buen humor.

—¡Nos tratan como a elfos domésticos!—reclamó la pequeña. Harry rió.

—Que no te escuche Hermione—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Y obedece a tu madre, Lily.

—Pero, papi…—dijo Lily poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado. Esa táctica nunca le fallaba…

—Ya apúrate, Lils—dijo Albus quien ya había empezado a recoger la mesa—. Van a pasar el siguiente capítulo de _Molly Moon _y no creo que te lo quieras perder.

Lily abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a recoger las cosas, lo dejó todo en la cocina y subió a su dormitorio a toda velocidad. Albus suspiró aliviado y llevó lo que había quedado. Subió las escaleras y…

—Con que ya iba a empezar, ¿eh?—inquirió Lily fulminándolo con la mirada—. Es domingo. ¡DOMINGO!

—Ups, no lo sabía— mintió Albus, acto seguido se metió a su dormitorio antes de que su hermana pudiera responderle.

—TE ODIO—dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, notablemente ofendida—. ¡Espero que te chanque un hipogrifo!

Albus sólo se rió. Lily en realidad no era rencorosa, pero era algo engreída, y detestaba cuando algo no salía como ella quería. Comenzó a hojear algunos comics que le habían regalado como despedida sus amigos de la primaria muggle a la que había ido. La verdad no le parecían tan interesantes: una vez que sabes que tú eres una persona con poderes "especiales" ser un mutante o un alienígena o, aún mejor, un héroe no suena tan atractivo.

—Niños—, dijo la voz de su padre desde abajo—, ya alístense. Saldremos en media ahora—.

Albus se levantó con pereza, se quitó el pijama y se puso unos jeans, un polo y unas zapatillas. Felizmente ya no compartía habitación con su hermano, porque de lo contrario, su madre lo habría obligado a ordenarla. Rió al recordar cómo él y James habían convencido a sus padres de ello.

James tenía entonces unos 7 años y Albus, 6. Estaban discutiendo, como siempre, por alguna razón que nunca nadie alcanzó a comprender. Y fue ese día en el que ambos hicieron magia accidental por primera vez… y no hubo quien los detuviera. Rompieron las ventanas, incendiaron las almohadas y desordenaron todos sus cajones. ¿Quién hizo cada cosa? Nunca se supo. Pero como suele suceder luego de la primera vez que los niños hacen magia accidental, ambos cayeron rendidos y tuvieron que dormir con sus padres ese día. A esto sumada Lily, que aún era pequeña y no dormía sola, cabe decir que fue una de las peores noches que pasaron. Y ese fue el día, o mejor dicho la noche, en que Harry y Ginny decidieron que si iba a haber destrucción en una habitación, que fuera en una sola…

Albus salió de su habitación totalmente listo para salir. Encontró a sus padres conversando en la sala de estar.

—Parece mentira, ¿verdad?—preguntó Harry a su esposa, sonriendo.

—¿Qué parece mentira?—respondió Ginny distraídamente, mientras hechizaba los muebles para limpiarlos. Un viejo truco que aprendió de su madre, Molly.

—Recuerdo haber regresado de mi primer año en Hogwarts, y una de las primeras cosas que escuché fue: "¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!". Y fue hace como 20 años, Gin—dijo Harry. Su mujer rió.

—Sí, y sigue aquí. Míralo—bromeó. Luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo—, Albus, mira. Es Harry Potter—dijo.

—Sí, mamá. Es Harry Potter—dijo lentamente, como si le estuviera hablando a una persona demente—, llevas casada con él más de 15 años…

—No entendió el chiste—rió Ginny. Harry sólo negó con la cabeza. El pequeño Albus sólo se alejó rápidamente de la cocina. Tal vez su tía Luna tuviera razón y en realidad sus padres sí tenían la cabeza llena de torposoplos.

En ese momento Lily bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Ya, ya estoy lista—dijo sonriéndole a sus padres y luego sacándole la lengua a Albus.

—Pues entonces vamos… —dijo Harry alegremente sacando un pedazo de pergamino arrugado. Le dio un toque con la varita e indicó a todos que lo sujetaran.

—Agh… odio ir en traslador—dijeron Albus y Lily al mismo tiempo.

—Sólo es por esta vez, nos olvidamos de comprar polvos Flu la última vez que fuimos al callejón Diagon—explicó Ginny. Ambos niños bufaron.

—Bueno… ya saben. No quiten las manos del traslador hasta que les diga—dijo Harry—. Vamos en tres, dos, uno…

De pronto todo se volvió un torbellino de colores y sonidos, y Harry anunció:

—Ya es hora de soltarse—dijo. Todos se soltaron a la vez. Harry y Ginny aterrizaron perfectamente, Albus logró aterrizar sobre sus dos pies pero Lily le cayó encima, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

—Ups, lo siento Al—dijo inocentemente. Su hermano sólo le dedicó una mirada furibunda. Lily siempre conseguía vengarse. SIEMPRE. El suelo del callejón en el que habían aparecido no era de lo más agradable. Albus se puso en pie y siguió a sus padres y a su hermana que ya estaban saliendo de ahí. Afortunadamente, la estación de King's Cross no estaba muy lejos y llegaron al cabo de unos pocos minutos, justo a tiempo para ver como el Expreso de Hogwarts arribaba en el andén 9 ¾.

En uno de los vagones del tren iban sentados cuatro amigos: James Potter, Fred Weasley, Frank Longbottom y Mark Dawson. Ya se habían puesto su ropa muggle y estaban listos para salir del tren y disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones.

—Oye, James—dijo Fred—, ¿esos no son tío Harry y tía Ginny con Albus y Lily?

James volteó y encontró a sus padres y a su hermana saludándolo efusivamente al otro lado de la ventana; lo cual le hizo enrojecer violentamente. Los demás niños rieron.

—Oh, Jamie… la familia completa, deberías sentirte agradecido—bromeó Mark—, no ves a mi padre aquí, ¿o sí?

—Claro, porque nadie se compara con la familia del gran Harry Potter—rió Fred.

—¡Ya cállense!—exclamó James, con las orejas coloradas; lo cual hizo que sus amigos rieran más— Y Fred, tu eres _sobrino _del gran Harry Potter…

En eso se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, y entró un muchacho varios años mayor de cabello azul eléctrico.

—James, necesito que le digas a Harry—dijo Ted Lupin—, que voy a demorar un poco, y pregúntale si es que me puede esperar unos diez minutos más.

—No creo que tenga ningún problema con eso…—aseguró James.

—Bueno… Entonces, ¡ya salgan de aquí!—les indicó.

—Como diga el señor Premio Anual…—replicó James con sorna. Ted le dio un coscorrón.

—Tengo asuntos que atender—respondió seriamente, y salió del compartimiento.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Es que hoy es el día de fastidiar a James o qué? —inquirió James—. Primero, el gato de Molly decide que soy su nueva caja de arena. Luego, los elfos domésticos me devuelven mi ropa interior recién lavada en medio del Gran Comedor. Y ahora, soy el chico de los mandados...

—Ya, ya, reina del drama…—dijo Frank—no sé cuántas veces vamos escuchando lo mismo. Mejor salgamos ya a la estación.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Bajaron del tren y el primero en separarse del grupo fue Frank, a quien su madre estaba esperando a la puerta del vagón.

James, Fred y Mark continuaron su camino hasta llegar con los Potter. Apenas fueron avistados, Ginny corrió a abrazar a su pequeño hijo y a atosigarlo de preguntas, causando que Fred y Mark intercambiaran miradas de burla.

—Hola, tío Harry, Al, Lils—saludó Fred a su tío y a sus primos, aprovechando que Ginny tenía apresado a James.

—¿Qué hay, Fred?—respondió Albus—¿Ya tuviste suficiente de James para el resto de tu vida?

—Algo así…—rió Fred.

—Querrás decir que YO ya tuve suficiente de ti—replicó James, quien ya se había librado del abrazo de su madre y había saludado a su padre.

—Y ya empezaron…—gruñó Mark.

—Oh, cierto—dijo James—. Papá, mamá, Albus, Lily: éste es mi amigo Mark Dawson.

—Mucho gusto, Mark. James nos ha contado mucho de ti—dijo Harry, causando que el niño se quedara sin palabras. Era _Harry Potter, Harry Potter _le estaba hablando a _él._ Sus hermanas no lo creerían cuando se los contara.

—M-mucho gusto también, señor Potter—tartamudeó el chico. James rió y Mark lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dime Harry—rió, haciendo que el muchacho se ruborizara—. No soy el ministro de Magia ni nada por el estilo...

—No te preocupes, Mark. La mayor parte de las personas reaccionan así. Aunque sea no le has pedido su autógrafo como esa amiga de Lily… ¿cómo se llamaba?—dijo James defensivamente.

—Carrie Creevey—dijo Lily rápidamente—.

—Sí, sí. Ella. ¿Recuerdan que…—empezó a decir James, pero no pudo terminar porque oyó un grito a la distancia.

—¡FREDDIE!—chilló una voz de niña—¡MAMÁ, YA LO ENCONTRÉ!

—Oh, cielos…—murmuró Fred. Al instante, llegó corriendo Roxanne Weasley con su madre.

—Así que aquí estabas, Fred. Te hemos buscado por todas partes—le reprochó Angelina—. Vimos bajar a Dominique y a Molly, y dijeron que Vic quería conversar con unas amigas y que se iba a tardar. Pero no sabían NADA de ti. Freddie, te he dicho que si vas a ir a algún lugar, me _avises _antes…

—Yo también te extrañé, ma—interrumpió Fred—.

—¡Hey! ¿Y a mí?—inquirió la pequeña Roxanne.

—No, a ti no, enana—respondió Fred. Su hermana le mandó un pisotón y le sacó la lengua, ofendida.

—Fred, no empieces—le regañó su madre— Y ya vámonos, que tu padre debe estar esperando.

—Bueno…—dijo Fred. Angelina, Fred y Roxanne se despidieron de los Potter y salieron a la estación muggle.

—Y deberíamos irnos también…—dijo Harry—. James, ¿y Teddy?

—¡Cierto! ¡Dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender!—respondió James, avergonzado por haberse olvidado—Me pregunto qué clase de asuntos serán…

—Unos que ya terminé, gorgojo—respondió Teddy Lupin, apareciéndose detrás de él.

—Jaja… muy gracioso, Teddy—farfulló James.

—Es que tengo alma de cómico… —replicó el metamorfomago. Luego se dirigió hacia Mark:

— Y bueno, ¿tú eres Mark, verdad?—le preguntó. El niño asintió.

—Tú tía y tus hermanas te están buscando—dijo Teddy. La cara de Mark se iluminó.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde están?—inquirió Mark animadamente.

—Las encontré por la entrada al tercer vagón—respondió el chico.

—Bueno, yo también me voy entonces—dijo Mark, y luego agregó, dirigiéndose a la familia de su amigo:

—Adiós, gusto en conocerlos—.

—Nos vemos, amigo—dijo James. Mark se marchó a toda velocidad.

—Tu amigo me cae bien—dijo Albus—. ¿No podríamos intercambiarlos o algo?

—Nah—respondió James—soy irremplazable. Pero tú, por otro lado…

—James, Albus—les rezondró Ginny—Compórtense.

—Sí, mamá—dijeron al unísono.

—Vamos, entonces—dijo Harry—, a casa.

**N/A: Por favor dejen Reviews. Es el primer fic que publico y quisiera su opinión para mejorar. Gracias :)**


	2. Como un Slytherin

**N/A: Hola, ehm, reaparecí. Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, después de meses. No creo que importe mucho pero no pude publicar porque empecé la Universidad y como que fue un poco difícil adaptarme. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y espero poder subir más capítulos entre esta y la próxima semana ^^. No tengo más que decir, sólo que espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 2 – Como un Slytherin

—¡No puedo creer que no se los hayas dicho!—exclamó ella, mientras lo golpeaba juguetonamente.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho— rió él—. Además, no creo que este sea el mejor momento: tomando que está toda tu familia aquí y que tu papá y tus tíos probablemente me destajarían vivo por ultrajar a su sobrina favorita…

—¡No soy la sobrina favorita!— dijo ella entre dientes.

—Claro, y yo soy el próximo ganador al premio La Sonrisa Más Encantadora…—bromeó él, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza con un cucharón.

—¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!—dijo él frotándose la zona dolorida.

—Porque entonces tendría que asesinar a tus fanáticas dementes—replicó ella—. Además…

—¡Así que admites que tengo razón! Entonces SI eres la sobrina favorita…—dijo él socarronamente—. ¡Gané una discusión!

—Ya cállate—masculló ella mientras sonreía ligeramente—. O tendré que hacerlo yo…

—¿Ah sí? Y dime cómo…—dijo él mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

—Pues…

De pronto la vieja cocina de la Madriguera se abrió y Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley se separaron sobresaltados. Por la puerta se asomó el rostro sonriente de Molly Weasley.

—H-hola, abuela—tartamudeó Victoire—, ya estábamos terminando de… ehm… revolver el estofado. No se ha quemado, creo.

Ted sonrió nerviosamente. Molly paseó su mirada entre los dos y su sonrisa creció aún más:

—Oh, no se preocupen por eso. Vuelvan a la mesa, justamente venía a servirlo…

—Si gusta le ayudo a llevarlo, señora Weasley—se ofreció Ted.

—Tonterías—replicó la señora Weasley, empujando a ambos hacia la puerta—. No me trates como a una anciana, ahora vayan y siéntense con los demás.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, sé manejar perfectamente mi cocina—replicó Molly. Dicho esto, los empujó definitivamente fuera de la cocina y cerró la puerta tras de ellos.

—Bien hecho, ahora mi abuela sospecha…—masculló Victoire. Ted rió de buena gana.

—Creo que lo sabe—repuso él.

—¡No digas eso como si nada!—bufó Victoire, dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero de la Madriguera.— Y apresúrate, antes de que comiencen a sospechar…

Ted ahogo una última risa antes de seguirla.

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde el fin de curso, un mes que Albus Potter había tenido para recordar por qué se supone que no debía extrañar a su hermano, un mes en el que James Potter había fastidiado a su hermano por todo el tiempo que había estado ausente.

Era 31 de julio y toda la familia se encontraba celebrando el cumpleaños de su padre en el patio de la Madriguera. En una mesa se encontraban sus abuelos y sus tíos y en otra se encontraba él, Albus, con el resto de sus primos: Dominique, Louis, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly; y sus hermanos Lily y James. Y justamente se había sentado lejos de su hermano para evitarlo, pero en cuanto a James Potter se refería, esto no era un obstáculo para… molestarlo.

—¡Eh, Albus!—susurró James desde el otro lado de la mesa. Albus lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

—¡Albus!—llamó otra vez—. ¡Albus! ¡Al! ¡Albus! ¡Aaaaaal!

—¡¿Qué quieres, James?!—exclamó Albus levantando la mirada para encarar a su hermano.

—¡Piensa rápido!—dijo James, lanzándole un panecillo que impacto directamente en la cara de su estupefacto hermano.

—Que malos reflejos, Al—dijo James, fingiendo estar decepcionado—. Al parecer no heredaste los buenos reflejos de papá o mamá… A decir verdad, yo aún sostengo la teoría de que eres adoptado…

—Ya empezaron, ¿verdad?— murmuró Roxanne a Lily. La pequeña asintió: era su rutina diaria ver a James molestar a Albus.

—Respira hondo. No le hagas caso. Respira hondo. No le hagas caso— decía Albus para sí mismo mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Al?—bromeó James. A Albus empezó a desarrollar un tic en el ojo.

—No le hagas caso. Es el cumpleaños de papá. No lo arruines. No lo hagas caso. No le hagas caso—se seguía repitiendo Albus.

—James, ya páralo —ordenó Dominique, que era la mayor entre los presentes. Sin embargo su primo no le hizo caso y…

—Es que no reacciona… Creo que salió defectuoso—rió James. Todos los primos Weasley suspiraron exasperados: eso no iba a terminar bien. Y eso no le iba a agradar a nadie, y probablemente una pelea entre los hermanos Potter no iba a hacer nada más que arruinar el cumpleaños de su tío Harry.

—No es momento, James—dijo Lucy—. Ya déjalo.

—¡Es que a veces hasta pienso que el pobre pudo nacer squib!—dijo James con indolencia. Con esto Albus ya no pudo más y le respondió:

—P-pues al menos yo no… yo no… ¡soy tan tonto como tú!—

—Oh, que maravillosa respuesta, hermano. Porque "tonto" es un gran insulto…—se burló James. Albus enrojeció violentamente, se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo hacia la Madriguera.

—Oh, bien hecho James—dijo Molly sarcásticamente—. Te superaste a ti mismo esta vez…

—Tonterías—repuso él, tomando otro panecillo y empezando a comerlo. A los pocos momentos llegaron Ted y Victoire.

—James, ¿qué le hiciste a Albus esta vez?—inquirió Victoire— . Nos cruzamos con él y parecía estar bastante enfadado.

James fingió estar ofendido.

—¿Por qué siempre me echan la culpa a mí?.

—Porque normalmente eres culpable—respondió Ted—. ¿Y bien? ¿Fuiste tú?

—Sí, fui yo—dijo James frunciendo el entrecejo—Pero…

—Nada de peros… ve y discúlpate antes de que la abuela traiga el estofado y todos se den cuenta de que Al se fue—ordenó Victoire. James se quedó mirándola perplejo.

—Pero…— comenzó a decir James, pero una mirada de Ted lo calló. Ted Lupin era como el hermano mayor de los Potter y era una de las personas a quien James más admiraba, por lo que eso fue suficiente para que James se pusiera de pie y se dispusiera a buscar a su hermano.

—Bueno, está b…

Pero para cuando se hubo levantado, Albus ya se encontraba saliendo de la casa, con una extraña expresión en la cara: una mezcla de irritación y satisfacción. Llegó hasta la mesa y…

—Oye, Albus… Lo siento—dijo James. Su hermano sólo lo miró con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Está bien—respondió. Todos se quedaron perplejos.

—Ah… bueno—dijo James encogiéndose de hombros y se volvió a sentar. A los pocos segundos llegó Molly Weasley con el estofado, y todos se sirvieron gustosamente, con el problema aparentemente olvidado.

—Estos sí que son raros—susurró Ted a Victoire.

—No me lo tienes que jurar…— respondió ella, comiendo su primer bocado.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, un muchacho de unos quince años llevaba a una niña de la mano por las calles de Londres. Ambos eran de tez bastante pálida y tenían el cabello de un color rubio platinado casi imposible, y además, ambos caminaban sigilosamente por la calle, como si estuvieran evitando ser vistos. Se escabullían entre las personas que transitaban el Londres muggle.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar?—preguntó la niña en un susurro.

—Ya casi—respondió el muchacho—, debería estar por aquí…

Caminaron unas cuadras más y llegaron hasta un local que los muggles parecían ignorar completamente. El letrero que colgaba sobre la desvencijada puerta indicaba que ese era el lugar que habían estado buscando, _El Caldero Chorreante. _

Ambos ingresaron a la taberna y se dirigieron hacia el mostrador principal, donde se encontraba una mujer de rostro regordete y amable. El muchacho caminó con paso decidido hacia el mostrador seguido de cerca por la niña.

—Disculpe—dijo él—, ¿sería tan amable de decirme si la entrada al Callejón Diagon es por aquí?—.

La mujer se sorprendió, tal vez del muchacho, su forma poco común de hablar y de su extraño acento; o tal vez de la seriedad con que lo dijo; o tal vez fue que nunca había visto a aquellos niños que estaban en la edad de asistir a Hogwarts. Y es que Hannah Longbottom, siendo propietaria del Caldero Chorreante, conocía a la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts, ya que pasaban por su taberna al menos una vez al año, tanto fueran de familias de magos como muggles.

—S-sí—respondió la mujer—, déjenme mostrarles. Vengan conmigo—.

Hannah salió del mostrador y los guió hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento, seguida de cerca por ambos niños. Llegaron hasta una pared de ladrillo y Hannah sacó su varita para tocar los ladrillos, cuando el muchacho sacó su varita repentinamente y puso a la niña detrás de sí.

Hannah se quedó perpleja… ¿Acaso estos niños estaban esperando que los atacaran? ¿Quién atacaría a unos niños?

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer, el muchacho volvió a guardar su varita.

—Discúlpeme, Madame—dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros—Nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido—.

—No te preocupes... Pero, ¿por qué…?—empezó a decir Hannah.

—Si nos disculpa—interrumpió él—, estamos con prisa—.

—C-claro…—respondió la mujer. Acto seguido, tocó los ladrillos correspondientes y se abrió el camino hacia el Callejón Diagon.

—Bueno, ¿a dónde se dirigen? Parece que es su primera vez por aquí— comentó la mujer.

—Nos dirigimos hacia una tienda llamada _Praesegmen,_ ¿podría decirnos como llegar? —.

—¡¿Praesegmen?! ¡Pero esa tienda está en el Callejón Knockturn!—exclamó Hannah—¡Unos niños como ustedes no deberían ir por un lugar como aquél!

—Callejón Knockturn—murmuró la niña—Hermano… creo que lo veo desde aquí.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Madame—interrumpió el muchacho. Y dicho esto ambos hermanos salieron como alma que lleva al diablo con dirección al Callejón de tan mala reputación. Hannah Longbottom sólo pudo observar cómo sus figuras desaparecían al internarse en el Callejón al lado de Gringotts y esperar que no le pasara nada a esos niños.

Albus no podía esperar a ver la expresión de su hermano cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. Tal vez era una broma de mal gusto e inmadura, pero finalmente a los once años es perfectamente aceptable ser inmaduro y además, James se lo merecía. Y es que uno no puede ser ridiculizado tantas veces sin hacer nada para devolverlo: es por eso que Albus había tramado el plan perfecto, con el que por fin podría devolverle a James todas las bromas que le había hecho.

Y finalmente sucedió: era la hora de despertarse y escuchó el grito proveniente del cuarto de James. Albus rió para sí mismo y se recostó para hacerse el dormido. A los pocos segundos escuchó como su puerta se abría de un sopetón y James entraba hecho una furia.

—¡FUISTE TU! ¡CREÍSTE QUE NO ME IBA A DAR CUENTA! ¡ALGO TAN ELABORADO SOLO PODRÍA SER OBRA TUYA!—vociferó James. Albus se siguió haciendo el dormido.

—Y NO TE HAGAS EL DORMIDO QUE YO SÉ QUE ESTÁS DESPIERTO, ESTÚPIDO HERMANO MENOR—bramó James, empujando a su hermano menos de la cama.

—¿QUÉ TE HE HECHO YO? ¿NO VES QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO?—gritó Albus, tratando de contener la risa. Y es que James Potter se encontraba cubierto de miel y plumas, y parecía un enorme pollo de malas pulgas.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR ENANO!—

Y fue con estos gritos que despertaron a sus padres, quienes llegaron corriendo a la habitación de su segundo hijo, tratando de evitar el fratricidio que al parecer iba a ocurrir si no se presentaban.

—James, ¿por qué tienes que…—empezó a regañarlo su padre. Pero en cuanto vio el plumaje que cubría a su hijo mayor, no pudo más que ahogar una carcajada, justo en el momento en que entraba su esposa quien le fulminó con la mirada.

—No es gracioso, Harry—dijo Ginny con una mirada reprobadora—. Ahora, explíquenme QUÉ PASO AQUÍ.

—Pues, Albus utilizo las bombas de tiempo de la tienda del tío George para rociarme con MIEL Y PLUMAS Y AHORA SOY UN POLLO. ¡UN POLLO! —exclamó James.

—Acusete—dijo Albus moviendo sólo los labios.

—Y que no habrás hecho tú para ganártelo … —repuso Ginny. Albus rió y James frunció el seño.

—Y tú no te rías jovencito— regañó a Albus—. Los dos están castigados. Sus escobas quedan decomisadas hasta que empiece el curso.

—Pero, mamáaaaaa—dijo James haciendo un puchero—. Si no practico no podré ir a las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor.

—Tú te lo buscaste, James—repuso su madre—Y ahora ve a bañarte, James.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación seguida de Harry. Cuando sus padres ya no estaban James encaró a Albus:

— Tenías todo planeado, ¿no? Hiciste que mamá se enterara que "hice algo" para que no pudiera practicar, ¿no? NO QUERÍAS QUE ENTRARA AL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH ¿NO?—reclamó James. La verdad era que no, Albus sólo había querido darle a su hermano un poco de su propia medicina pero…

—Yo no…—comenzó a decir el pequeño, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

—Pequeño hermano traidor. Seguro serás un Slytherin, porque eso es lo que ELLOS hacen—. Dicho esto se marchó hacia el baño.

Albus se quedó perplejo… Él no quería estar en Slytherin, él quería ser un Gryffindor como toda su familia. ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho James? ¿Debía ser un Slytherin?

Con estas dudas Albus se volvió a meter en la cama: ya no quería pensar más en ello.

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno, como siempre, espero sus comentarios. Llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir así que me siento algo oxidada, cualquier crítica constructiva será bien apreciada. Y por supuesto, gracias a maryn90, Espadakatsukreuz XIII y aizer86 por sus alentadores comentarios. **


End file.
